


Addicted

by Kunmama127



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunmama127/pseuds/Kunmama127
Summary: Seungkwan has been recovering from an ankle injury.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boo Seungkwan/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Does seungkwan have a problem?

Seungkwan has been recovering from his ankle injury. So he’s been spending more time at home alone. As far as his members know he’s stopped taking the narcotics for the pain from the injury and surgery. They think that he’s ok at home alone. He wished that were the case. In his time home, he’s been spending lots of time online, he’s seen the good stuff like the messages from carats but he’s seen lots of the bad and hateful comments and he just wants to stop feeling. 

Which is how he’s ended up here in the house of a stranger who doesn’t know Seventeen doesn’t know who he is. With Seugnkwan high out of his mind, laying on the couch against the wall in this filthy room. Letting this strange man do what he pleases. He’s barely even aware of what’s happening. 

He sobers up slightly a while later the man is passed out on the couch next to him. He doesn’t bother acknowledging him and just gathers his things and leaves. He’s paranoid if he were to get a cab they would know what he just did and report him to the police so he walks for a while in the direction he thinks is home. He stumbles across a bar and heads in. checking his phone he should still have a while before any of the members are home and realizes he’s not there. He doesn’t plan on staying at the bar for long but still being high and then drinking some beer he gets buzzed then drunk and loses track of time. By a lot. 

The first time his phone buzzes its several texts. In his state, he doesn’t register them. Continuing to ignore them and he drinks more than he should in his state. Then the phone calls start, the first couple he ignores when he sees them from Seungcheol. Then he gets a call from Jeonghan and even now knows if he doesn’t answer there will be hell to answer when he sees them next. 

“Hello,” He answers hesitantly. From the receiver, he can hear a slight sigh of relief. 

“Where the hell are you, why aren’t you home resting, you shouldn’t be out,” Jeonghan lectures. Rubbing his temples Seungkwan debates if he should be honest and tell him he’s not sure where he’s at or lie.

“I’m at a bar,” Seugnkwan whispers on the phone.

“A BAR, Seungkwan are you KIDDING me,” He takes a breath before continuing “What bar? Cheol and I will come to get you.” the sound of keys and doors opening can be heard. Before Seungkwan answers. 

“I don’t know,” the fear in Seungkwan’s voice isn’t from not knowing where he is but the fear that Jeonghan is going to yell at him again or put Seungcheol on the phone and the leader yells at him. But no yelling happens.

“Send me your location and stay put,” Jeonghan says in a low tone trying to keep his composer. Then the line is cut off. Seugnkwan takes his phone away from his face and opens the messenger app and does as he’s told. Then he just waits. 

The car ride to pick Seungkwan up is quiet and the air is tense. Jeonghans’ mind wanders to a very dark place thinking about what could have happened to his dongsaeng. The area they were driving too wasn’t the nicest area. This concerned him greatly. Thankfully though it wasn’t a very long ride. When they did arrive at the bar Seungkwan was waiting for them outside looking terrible. 

“Stay in the car,” Jeonghan ordered Seungcheol. Before the older could complain and protest, Jeonghan was already out of the car rushing towards Seungkwan. The anger he felt melted. He was still very much concerned but that could wait. 

“Seungkwan let’s go home,” Jeonghan said with concern and love laced in his words. Seungkwan looks up and registers Jeonghan holding his hand out towards him. He grabs it and stumbles in the older’s arms. “I got you, it's ok,” whispered softly holding Seungkwan close. "Let's get you to the car. we're going home babe," Jeonghan said, basically having to carry Seungkwan to the car. And loaded his into the back seat and climbed in after him. The older two had a million questions running through their heads. But for now, they let Seungkwan rest.

The drive home was quiet. Seungcheol drove, and Jeonghan held on to Seungkwan as if he wasn't the young man would disappear. Jeonghan stroked Seungkwan’s hair softly. As they get closer to the dorm Seungkwan grows restless. 

“Hyung, I’m gonna be sick,” Seungkwan says barely above a whisper. 

“We're almost home ok, you’ll be ok,” Jeonghan replies, rubbing Seungkwan's back. Seungkwan nods lightly and buries his face in Jeonghan’s side. Somewhere on the short ride back, Seugnkwan passed out

They pulled up to the dorms and Jeonghan had to drag Seungkwan out of the car. The young man was barely awake. 

“Cheol, come help me carry him,” Jeonghan whisper yells to Seungcheol. He complied and walked around the car to assist. Neither one of them wanted to think about what this could mean for Seungkwan or even Seventeen. Or the possibilities of what's happened to Seungkwan

After getting Seungkwan into bed the two oldest head outside to talk. 

“I don’t want to think about this but do you think Seungkwan might have a problem,” Jeonghan started. 

“I’m not sure and I don’t want to assume anything because he’s seemed fine at home these past few weeks. Maybe he was just having a bad day and went out for a drink. You and I both know he can’t handle his alcohol,” Seungcheol responded. They don’t know how to continue this conversation. The air is heavy. Seungkwan has always been a responsible dongsaeng. They always trusted him and would even go to him for advice so would many of the other members he was always there for the team. 

“What should we have for dinner? The kids are probably hungry,” Seungcheol asks to lighten the mood. Jeonghan laughs and they continue talking outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Seungkwan wakes up with a killer headache. Judging from the sounds out in the common areas it must be around 8:30 or 9:00. Putting on a fake smile he goes out and joins the members. 

The conversations stop as he walks into the room. The tension could be cut with a knife. Everyone is looking at him but they're all trying to make it look like they're not. He gives them a small smile and nod as he walks to get a cup for some water. Jeonghan is the first one to speak again but not to Seungkwan, he just continues his conversation with Seokmin and Soonyoung. The air clears and conversations resume. Seungkwan still feels their eyes on him and he can’t take it but he doesn’t say anything he drinks his water and then leaves the room. Part of him just wants to return to his own room and go back to sleep, the other part of him needs a shower. 

Sitting on the floor outside the shower he lets the water heat up. His headache has only been getting worse and he’s been feeling nauseous. If his members weren’t home he would feel less terrible about the things being up to but with them here it makes it nearly impossible to find any alone time. Especially since all of them have become helicopter parents with him. He gets in the shower and immediately slides to the floor and lets the hot water run over him.

Quite some time must have passed because the water is cold and at least 2 members can be heard outside tiring to decide if the door needs to be broken down. Seungkwan stands up and turns off the water and steps out. He wraps a towel around his waist and heads back to his room. He was right. Jeonghan and Joshua were outside the bathroom talking. They freeze when they see him leave the bathroom. Jeonghan reaches for the young man but lets him walk by.

“Shua I don’t know what to do with that one,” Jeonghan admits defeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter but I cant seem to get the ideas in my head on paper but I'm working on it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for continuing this but it's all sad and angsty.


End file.
